Nearly since the dawn of the automobile, map pockets have been attached to an interior component of the vehicle and used to store objects such as tissues, paper, pencils, and, of course, maps. Over the years, the map pocket has evolved, and at times has incorporated a closure device made from elastic materials, which arc relatively flimsy, and metal components, which arc relatively expensive. The need for a sturdy, durable, and relatively inexpensive closure device has existed, but until now has not been met.